The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus, an electronic apparatus, an image display system, an image acquisition method and a program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mechanism for picking up an image of an image pickup object on a display face side of an image display section with an image pickup apparatus disposed on the rear face side.
An attempt to combine an image display apparatus and an image pickup apparatus to additionally provide the image display apparatus with a function other than an image displaying function has been and is being conducted energetically. An apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-176151 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-010407 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of light transmitting portions each in the form of an opening and each having a very small lens are provided between pixels which configure an image display section of an image display apparatus. Then, light transmitted through the light transmitting portions is picked up as an image by a plurality of cameras. In this instance, an image of the face of a user who watches the image display apparatus is picked up from a plurality of different angles, and a resulting plurality of images are processed to generate an image which captures the user from the front.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, an image pickup apparatus picks up an image based on light having transmitted through one light transmitting part provided for a plurality of pixels as shown, for example, in FIGS. 15 and 16 of the document.